Captain N: The Game Master
Captain N: The Game Master is a cartoon from DiC Entertainment that had 34 episodes and featured many games from the NES and Game Boy, like Mega Man, Zelda, Metroid, Castlevania, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, Tetris, and others, in which the characters interact together in Videoland. Mega Man is one the the main characters, but only three episodes features him and other Mega Man characters, telling stories from the first three Mega Man games, but with some differences. Comics from Captain N: The Game Master were made, but only with Nintendo characters. Characters from third parties like Capcom and Konami don't appear in the comics. However, before being canceled, the final issue of the Captain N comic series had promised an appearance by Megaman and Dr. Wily. =Episodes featuring Mega Man= Only four episodes featured Mega Man games: Episode 5: Mega Trouble in Megaland The second of a two-part episode, in which after an Olympic Games style competition between Captain N and his crew and Mother Brain and her crew, Mother Brain and her minions imprison the heroes into the realm of the Mega Man games. While Kid Icarus and Simon Belmont go into the realm of the Kid Icarus game to fight Medusa and recover three mystical treasures Mother Brain won in the first part of the two-part episode, the rest of the group (Captain N, Princess Lana, and Mega Man) must fight their way through Cut Man's level, in order to get to Dr. Wily. The episode lampshades the difficulty of the original Mega Man game via a plot point where the crew are initially slaughtered by the Big Eye robot when they first meet the robot. Also, the episode shows the other five Robot Masters (Guts Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, and Bomb Man) as subordinates to Cut Man, as they serve as mini-bosses guarding Cut Man's lair. Episode 13: Happy Birthday, Mega Man A spotlight episode for Mega Man, as well as the second appearance of Dr. Light and the first and only appearance of Mega Girl. The N Team throws Mega Man a surprise birthday party, after realizing that Mega Man has become increasingly depressed over the fact that he's the only one of his kind. The party takes place however, at a cursed amusement park that feeds off of the wishes of those who enter it; for Mega Man it "creates" Mega Girl for Mega Man. Despite the consequences of destroying the amusement park (causing Mega Girl to cease to exist), Mega Man destroys cursed park and frees his friends. However, for the episode's twist ending, Mega Girl does not disappear in the end and it is revealed that Mega Girl was a creation of Dr. Light and not the amusement park. Episode 20: The Big Game This episode is based on Mega Man 2 and California Games (a game with many sports). In the planet Metroid, Dr. Wily creates a energy machine and seven of the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (with Flash Man mysteriously absent). He works with Mother Brain (the final boss of the game Metroid) to energize the machine and had enough power to send the main characters to Earthquake Zone. This coincides with Captain N feeling homesick for his friends on Earth; Princess Lana responds by summoning Kevin's friends from Earth, with them ending up having to help the Gamemasters fight Wily's new Robot Masters in a game of football. The episode is infamous for it's designs of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters, which (with the exception of Heat Man) bear zero resemblance to their video game counterparts. Episode 32: A Tale of Two Dogs This episode is based only on Mega Man 3. Dr. Wily joins Dr. Wright to create a giant peacekeeping robot called Gamma. Dr. Wright gets really happy to have Dr. Wily come back to the good side, but actually, Dr. Wily was planning to steal Gamma and use it for evil purposes. Mega Man and Kevin go to Topland, a location in Megaland, to take the energy tank necessary for Gamma to work. Mega Man used the Hard Knuckle and the Shadow Blade in this episode, but the only Robot Master from Mega Man 3 that appeared in the cartoon was Top Man. =Mega Man characters= All characters from the cartoon are different from the original. Mega Man characters live in Megaland, a part of Videoland. Here are the Mega Man characters differences from the originals: Mega Man In the cartoon, Mega Man is portrayed as a short, big-headed cyan robot (later changed to green) with a strange robotic voice. His "Mega Buster" is a small wrist gun concealed in his arm that is weilded in a similar way to Spider-Man's web shooter. A slot can open in his wrist to reveal an energy meter much like the ones in the games, though for some reason Mega Man and all his friends share the same meter. Notably, he also has a tendency to add the word "Mega" to certain terms to add emphasis. Dr. Wright Dr. Wright (Dr. Light) is a old dwarfed scientist with a big nose and less hair than the original. Dr. Wily Dr. Wily looks like the original, but dwarfed and with a deformed head. He is voiced by Ian James Corlett, who ironically voiced Mega Man in the Ruby-Spears cartoon. He works for Mother Brain in this cartoon. Mega Girl Mega Girl(Roll)is a pink and white Mega Man with blond hair created by Dr. Wright.She only appeared in the episode Happy Birthday, Mega Man. Rush Rush looks similar to the appearance he has in the games, except that he is brown and orange instead of red and pink. He only appeared in the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs", where he uses the Rush Rocket (Rush Jet). He can actually speak in this, done so by simply opening his mouth and "speaking" in a harsh, robotic monotone. He tends to end his sentences with a rather ungainly, robotic "ARFFF!!" Garbage Man Garbage Man is a Robot Master that only appeared in this cartoon, on the episode "Mega Trouble in Megaland". He was created by Dr. Wright. He was built to trash the evil Robot Masters, but instead just trashed the doctor's lab. Cut Man Cut Man bears no resemblance with his game counterpart. Instead, he's a green and orange robot with lighter green gloves, a (very ugly) human face, and a pair of Golden Barber's Scissors in place of his trademark cutters. He's also referred to as 'Cuts Man'. Also, out of all the Mega Man 1 bosses in the Captain N Cartoon, Cut Man is the only robot master with spoken dialogue, mostly notably: "Cuts Man's the name, Cutting's my game, and I don't mean hair!". Guts Man Guts Man, compared to his game counterpart, has a smaller lower jaw, what appears to be a navel, and a different color scheme. Ice Man The Captain N version of Ice Man is quite similar to his game counterpart. There are a few differences: Ice Man has light blue skin, a somewhat robotic face with strange purple markings and eyebrows, and he uses an gun that shoots ice, instead of using his mouth like in the original. His body is also remarkably cube-shaped. Some argue that his form was inspired by DC Comics supervillian Captain Cold. He was mentioned but not seen in the episode "Nightmare on Mother Brain's Street," where Mega Man's worst nightmare is being frozen solid by him. Bomb Man Other than the color change and the rectangular belly, this depiction of Bomb Man is very similar to the game version. Fire Man Fire Man looks nothing like the original, with some sort of weird robotic chubby face type thing, and his body looks nothing like his orignal body does. Elec Man Elec Man bears much resemblance to a human wearing a black and purple costume. He also wears stereotypical Teacher glasses that have a solid gold color. Metal Man Metal Man is silver and both his hands are turned into Metal-Blade blasters. Quick Man Quick Man is blue and red and has a strange green mask, as well as a green waistband. He resembles a mix of Himself, The Alien Boss from Mega Man 2, and Boomer Kuwanger from Mega Man X. Wood Man Wood Man has a vine blaster and a wooden shield, rather than using the Leaf Shield. Air Man Air Man is white and has two fan blasters for arms, rather than having a single fan blaster for one arm and a propeller for a mouth like in the original. Crash Man Crash Man has a scoop-like blaster that fires Acme bombs. Bubble Man Bubble Man is blue and round and looks more like Aqua Man from Mega Man 8. Heat Man Heat Man is red and has a blaster on his right arm, but his body retains the "Zippo Lighter" design the original had. Top Man Top Man appeared in the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs". He was in the way of the energy tank necessary for Gamma to work. He was defeated by Mega Man with only one punch of the Hard Knuckle. Doc Robot The Doc Robot is a very strange small and thin doctor robot with glasses and beard, possibly to suit the name "Doc Robot", that assists Dr. Wily. He only uses Metal Man's Metal-Blades to attack, and was smashed by a giant pipe he cut with a Metal-Blade. Gamma Gamma is now a giant yellow ball with eyes, blue arms, yellow legs and a blue belt with a smile draw on it. It has the peace symbol as it was originally created for peace. It has also a cockpit in the top of his head, where Dr. Wily controls it. Enemies Big Eye The Big Eye (the jumping enemy with one eye from the first game) didn't change much from the others, except that his eye is yellow and he is bigger (between 10-30 meters). Only one blue Big Eye appeared in the cartoon. The boss Big Eye from Mega Man: Powered Up was probably based on this Big Eye. Blader A Blader appeared in episode 5. He has angry yellow eyes, a white nose and teeth (without a mouth). Pierobot Called "Gear Clowns". These are the only Mega Man enemies in the show that actually have lines. Turtle Machine This is the first boss from Dr. Wily's Skull Castle in Mega Man 3. Other enemies *Flying Shell *Beak *Screw Bomber *Lightning Lord *Hot Dog *Prop-Top *Mecha Monkey *Tama *Chibee =Other characters= Characters not related to Mega Man. The main characters are Kevin Keene, Princess Lana, Duke, Mega Man, Simon Belmont (Castlevania) and Pit (Kid Icarus). The main villains are Mother Brain (Metroid), King Hippo (Punchout), Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) and Dr. Wily. Characters that aren't from games Location: Palace of Power Kevin Keene ---- He is a human that has gone inside of a video game. His weapon is the Zapper, an accessory for the NES. He is voiced by Matt Hill. Princess Lana ---- She is the princess of Videoland and made Kevin come to Videoland to help her. She is voiced by Venus Terzo. While she is an original character, she is heavily based on Palutena from Kid Icarus. Duke ---- Kevin's dog that also came from the real world. Game Boy ---- The Game Boy was a Nintendo gaming system and is a character in the cartoon. Game Boy is a sentient computer. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Castlevania characters Location: Castlevania Simon Belmont ---- Simon Belmont was a vampire hunter and the main playable character in the Castlevania video games. This version of him has a big ego and dresses like a airplane pilot. He is voiced by Andrew Kavadas. The Count ---- Count Dracula from the Castlevania games. He wear orange clothes and a black cape and has a large face and light blue skin. He can turn into a ugly orange bat with a human head with a big mouth. Alucard ---- Alucard appeared in the episode Return to Castlevania. He is depicted as a stereotypical surfer here, as opposed to his serious and dark nature in the real games. Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards. Kid Icarus characters Location: Mount-Icarus Pit ---- He is the main character from the game Kid Icarus. He is smaller in this cartoon. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. Oddly, his name is Kid Icarus in Captain N instead of Pit. Often ends terms with Ancient Greek prefixes such as "-ius" and "icus"(for example, he refers to Simon Belmont as Simonius). Eggplant Wizard ---- A character that works for Mother Brain. He had a large role in the show, despite being a regular enemy in Kid Icarus -- Medusa was the main villain. Metroid characters Location: Metroid Mother Brain ---- Mother Brain is the main villain of the cartoon and from the Metroid game series. She is voiced by Levi Stubbs in a fashion similar to Audrey II, the talking plant in the cult musical "Little Shop of Horrors". Zelda characters Link The main character from the Legend of Zelda games. He wields a magical Sword and Shield, and is Kevin's favourite game character. Ironically, Link does not seem to like Kevin very much and comes off as standoffish and rude towards him. Princess Zelda A main character of the Zelda games. She is a princess and is something of a love interest for Link. Ganon The main villain of the Zelda games. He is an evil wizard and looks like a pig. Zelda Enemies Moblin, Stalfos (looks like a alien skeleton), Goriya (a blue monster with a samurai armor), Iron Knuckle, Horsehead Other games Characters from other games. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is a huge ape who lives in Kongoland, and an escapee from Mario's circus. At one point, he kidnapped Mario's niece Pauline, so Mario had to chase him down to a construction site to rescue her. Donkey Kong kidnapping Pauline was the main plot of the original "Donkey Kong" arcade game. King Hippo ---- A fat monster with blue skin, a crown and boxing gloves that works for Mother Brain. He is a fighter from the game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. ---- Wombatman A anthropomorphic wombat in a costume, essentially a parody of the Adam West Batman. External links *See Wikipedia's page about Captain N: The Game Master or another gaming wiki (like the Castlevania wiki and Wikitroid) for more details of characters and miscellaneous not related to Megaman. *The Mechanical Maniacs article about Captain N: The Game Master Category:Cartoons